Manos frías
by Tsubakiland
Summary: No. No, no, no. Ino no se podía estar yendo… No podía estar dejándolo ahí, solo. Sin nadie en quien amar, ni en que confiar. Aguanta, pensó, tocando sus manos, recientemente, frías.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de aquí me pertenece. Ni sus personajes, que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo es sin fines de lucro – con todos los derechos reservados.

**Summary: **No. No, no, no. Ino no se podía estar yendo… No podía estar dejándolo ahí, solo. Sin nadie en quien amar, ni en que confiar. Aguanta, pensó, tocando sus manos, recientemente, frías.

* * *

**Manos frías**

-Capítulo único:

—¡Ino, muévete! —le gritó, aunque supo que aún así fue demasiado tarde. Vio con sus orbes caoba como el enemigo, a quién _ellos_ tenían que matar, atravesaba la espada por el abdomen de Ino, quién cayó a la tierra, manchando su falda purpura de un enfermizo color rojizo rápidamente.

De soslayo miró a su oponente, evitando a tiempo el golpe que este iba a darle. Chôji, quién también estaba con ellos, pudo dejar inconsciente a su enemigo y, usando el Bubun Baika no jutsu, su gran mano aplastó a quien luchaba contra Shikamaru.

—Ve con Ino, Shikamaru —Chôji gimió cuando expandió todo su cuerpo, haciendo de pared para los ninjas del País del Agua, quienes luchaban con pasar, mientras algunos solo le tiraban kunais a Chôji, pensando que se debilitaría y mataría más fácil, solo dejando a _uno _más—. Ahora te necesita más que nunca… —terminó por susurrar, lanzando su ataque, utilizando, justamente, su _elasticidad_.

Shikamaru lo pensó. No quería dejar su amigo allí, solo, luchando contra esos ninjas. Aunque sabía que era fuerte, eran uno contra cinco. No sabía si resistiría.

Mando una mirado a Ino, que estaba tirada y sin moverse en la tierra. Ahora su falda no solo estaba manchada de sangre, si no bajo ella también. No veía nada de piel de su estómago, y entró en pánico.

Ino estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, quién sabe cuanto más desde que dudó dejar a Chôji solo. Pero, verla allí, más débil y casi-_muerta_ —si es que aún no lo estaba— que nunca, lo asustó muchísimo, y no dudo ni un segundo más en correr hacia su dirección.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue tomarle el pulso, que con fuerza y concentración pudo, la sintió lenta y tortuosa. Miró la cara de su _novia_, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. En una décima de segundo, los recuerdos más felices –los poco que tenía, pues no hace mucho que salían– pasaron frente a él. Y se sintió como en una película, cuando alguien estaba a punto de morir.

No. No, no, no. Ino no se podía morir, no se podía estar yendo… No podía estar dejándolo ahí, solo. Sin nadie en quien amar, ni en que confiar, como hacia con ella en el lapso de tiempo en que estaban —están, se corrigió— saliendo.

_Aguanta_, pensó.

Si él no fuera tan idiota de permitirle ir a esa misión, sabiendo que sería arriesgada y, por ende, tratar de convencer a la Hokage-sama de no dejarla ir. Si no la hubiera perdido de vista unos minutos en el que estaba luchando, y no ayudarla en _su_ lucha… Esto no estaría pasando. Quiso gritar de coraje, pero en vez de eso, solo rasgó la tela de su camiseta lo más largo que pudo, y trató evitar que salga más sangre, aunque esta salía y salía, y no se detenía.

Podía sentir sus ojos llorosos, viendo todo confuso. Y con la misma mano que estaba sosteniendo la tela sobre el abdomen de Ino, se refregó los ojos. Importándole poco en ese momento mancharse de su sangre, por que era la sangre que él _amab_a, no, la de su _amada_.

Suspiró con agonía al ver su cara pálida, sin color, y los labios morados de ella, antes rosas, ahora fríos y secos. Los besó lo más suave que pudo, pidiéndole 'por favor' que no lo deje, que tenía una vida por delante.

Tiro el pedazo de tela lo más lejos posible de él cuando volvió a tomar su pulso, _sintiendo_ el _no sentir_ nada. Ni un "pum", ni más sangre que chorrear, tampoco.

—Ino… —le susurró cuando las ya saladas gotas de lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Por que sabía que Ino ya se había ido, y que él ya no podría hacer nada más por ella. Lo último que hizo fue tocar sus manos, recientemente, frías, y mentirse con que ese dolor en su pecho, desaparecería… Sabiendo que no, y que quedaría esa gran marca en su corazón.

Por siempre.

-

* * *

**¡Hola!** Espero que les guste. Me salió dramático –no pregunten por qué si tengo que escribir un fic, lo haría Tragedy (o Angst)/Romance/Drama-, claro que el Romance nunca faltaría. Es algo que vive en mí, por que sí, yo sueño aún con mi príncipe azul (:3).

En fin, el fic lo hice para el Fc ShikaIno, con la idea de Neith (esto de las tablas). Espero que le agrade, y que les agrade. Últimamente no ando de mucha inspiración, pero se hace lo mejor que se puede. Tuve un problama con el skript (creo que se dice así), que me ponía todo en negrita y junto. Tuve que corregirlo, así que si ven algo confuso, es por eso.

Besos, Sophie.


End file.
